Newton's Fear
by GuiltySorrow
Summary: A Zero and Newton one-shot. What happens when a storm hits town?   Almost finished, the more reviews i get, the faster I will be to finish writing it!


Flipping channel past channel, Zero was on his couch in his dimly lit living room, hugging his legs to his chest, eating ice cream and watching t.v. He was in a very cheery mood, despite the nasty weather outside. Work was cancelled that day due to the storm's conditions, and he got to sleep in today. Don't get him wrong, he LOVED his job, unlike some other commoners feel about their job, and when he was there, he always got to see his favorite person that made his day. He had a rough night, however, with this favorite person, and just couldn't feel getting up that morning because he was so sore, but the afterglow of the sex made him feel emotionally wonderful.

As he blushed at the images that played back in his mind from yesterday, he heard the door open and a greeting, "I'm home!" Newton, said 'favorite' person, hung his jacket and umbrella on the coat rack and took off his shoes. "Hey." "Whatcha watching?" "Nothing in particular, just jumping channels. So, what took so long? Is the weather really THAT bad?" Newton tensed when he heard Zero say 'weather', but quickly regained his composure and replied smoothly, "It's not THAT bad. The weather people always make a huge deal of nothing..." 'I hope...' he prayed to himself silently as he walked around the couch and took a seat next to the snow haired man.

The auburn turned to look at Zero to find a half empty carton of Ben & Jerry's Half-Baked (of course it would be half-baked... ^^) ice cream and his spoon engulfed by his mouth. "How many times had I told you about eating sweets so early?" Newton asked annoyed. "Ehh, but Newton..." Zero whined. He sighed in defeat and rustled Zero's hair. "You're SUCH a kid..." They both smiled at their peaceful moment, then it ended with a loud BOOM and the power shutting off, making Newton jump and sending chills up and down his spine. 'Thank God he can't see me... I know he'll tease me SO much if he finds out I'm afraid of stormy weather like this..."

A couple of seconds later the electricity came back on. "You okay Newton? You're look really pale. I hope you're not getting sick from being out there," Zero rested his hand on Newton's forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel warm..." Newton shyly looked away, mumbling, "I'm fine. Let's see what the weather station says." He reached over Zero's to the other side of the couch to get the remote, and as he did this, Zero analyzed him. 'Something's wrong with him, but what...? Oh, don't tell me...?' he smirked to himself realizing what the deal was, but didn't say he acknowledged it aloud.

"The following areas are under a tornado watch and are advised to start to find some shelter and get in the smallest room in the house with no windows..." the weatherman's warning rang in Newton's ears. 'Damnit! WHY must something so childish be my fear! Wait a minute, why is Zero staring at me? Wait, how...?' The white haired man in front of him smirked, and Newton immediately knew he figured it out. He hung his head in shame.

"You know, there's nothing to be ashamed of, but really? Storms?" Zero couldn't help but giggle at the man's reaction. "Hey, I can't help it! I don't choose my fears..." On cue, the thunder following lightening, filled the cloudly sky, the sounds resonating inside the house. Newton clinged onto Zero like a cute kid. 'Heh, I could have some fun with this...' Zero thought. "It's fine, shh, I'm here..." Newton could just hear the amusement in Zero's voice. "I know that, bastard..." He scoffed, deciding Zero doesn't deserve the attention.

He laughed and got off the couch, turning off the t.v. and walked into the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Newton asked curiously, forgetting about the storm for a moment. "Well, you heard the weatherman, the tornado warning is IN our area, which has been spotted, and we got to go into the bathroom until it's over," Zero replied as he grabbed some pillows and covers to place into the bathtub. Newton didn't complain as he broke down any baricade in his way to the bathroom door when the next thunderclap could be heard. Zero chuckled as he heard the bathroom door slam while he grabbed his and Newton's pokeballs with their sleeping pokemon inside. 'No need to wake them like I rudely got woken up this morning for NO reason...' he grumbled to this morning's memory of Newton waking him up extremely early to be told he go back to bed.

Before Zero opened the door, he set down the things he was carrying and clapped his hands together as loud as he could and listened into the door to hear Newton squeal. "I know that was YOU!" he stumbled on his words as he heard his lover burst out laughing on the other side of the door. "Ah, ah, sorry, it just HAD to be done! You do this to all MY fears. It's not everyday that someone like you has a fear as something as trickable as this..." Zero smirked as he stepped in and locked the door and went into the bathtub, getting situated comfortably.

Newton had to admit he'd probably deserved this out of all the times he'd tease Zero for all his fears, but he still didn't enjoy it. He cutely stuck his tongue out at Zero who just smiled at how childishly adorable he was being. 'Besides, it won't be long till this over, LET him have his fun...' the auburn haired man thought as he started to occupy himself looking around the bathroom and thinking about his upcoming project. 'Oh this is going to be fun...' Zero evilly smirked which Newton was uncomfortably trying to ignore by staring at anything but him.

"Only a matter time this is all through, when it is, did you want to go to dinner? I don't feel like cooking..." Newton tried to strike a conversation to get Zero's mind off of whatever he was thinking about. "I guess, IF this doesn't go on all night, that is..." "Wait, you mean, I'll have to stay in here ALL night if it keeps doing this weather?" 'He looks so scared, like he thinks I'll rape him... I COULD, but it's not rape if it's willing...' "BOTH of us will be stuck in here until it stops, unless you WANT to get hurt..." Another boom and the lights went off.

"Ugh..." Zero grunted when the extra body weight above him squashed him closer to the marble. "Oops, sorry..." Newton's voice was starting to stutter like he started to cry. 'Oh, is he... is he crying? I don't think I've ever seen him like this...' "It's ok. I brought some candles and a flashlight just incase this happened." Newton quickly wiped away some of the tears that escaped and got off of Zero letting him feel around for the flashlight. Unfortunately, Zero wasn't very good when it came to seeing in the dark, and what he thought might be where the flashlight was, WASN'T it. Newton's breath hitched when Zero's hand landed in his crotched. "Ahh, sorry," Zero blushed.

"It's okay, who can blame you? It's pretty close to a flashlight, right?" Newton replied slyly which gave him a laugh in return. "I guess, but smaller," "Oh shutup and light the freaking candles..." "Aww, I was just kidding..." Zero replied chuckled out the last of his laugh as he continued to light all the candles. "There, better?" The thunder sounded again making Newton wince, but he nodded as he watched Zero get back in the tub. He reached over and turned on the battery operated radio.

"The tornado warnings are still active in the following counties..." The couple listened to the voice, waiting for their area to be called, and the winds and beat of the rain increased every atagonizing moment. Newton's heart was beating very loudly against his chest and in his ears. When they heard their area was still under the warning, Newton cursed under his breath. "You know, maybe we should take this as an opportunity..." Zero commented. "It'll get your mind of the storm," he added quickly as he watched Newton's face waver from a yes to a HELL no. "Oh, how temptating..." he mumbled under his breath.

"OR we could talk about the upcoming project or that my mother's birthday all day party is coming up..." Zero smirked as he watched Newton's face drop at the sound of that, and his hand fly at his shirt collar, slamming him into a hard passionate kiss. "I can feel you smirking, Zero," Newton stated between their pauses in their rough kissing. "That's why I'm doing it!" He smirked wider and started to unbutton both of their shirts. "Are you sure you're still not sore from yesterday?" "Me? I'm fine! My most important concern is making it to where instead of you being AFRAID of the advantage of staying inside a tight room when in a tornado warning with your lover, you CRAVE for it everytime it happens and stay in rythem to the thunder, not shut it off..."

Another boom came on, but Zero refused to let Newton cower in fear that time by keeping him occupied by hugging his head into the crook of his neck. Newton immediately started to nip and suck everywhere his lips could reach. He never did get over the intoxicating smell or sweet taste of Zero. He slid off Zero's shirt, feeling around the already familar body map, leaving fire traces up and down his stomach and abodemen. Zero moaned loudly while digging his fingers through the auburn's hair, inhaling his lover's scent.

"See, isn't...this so much better than... the, ahh, cowering in fear?" Zero managed to say when he was stopped by another fierce and burning kiss. "Don't say anything, you'll ruin the moment..." he demanded. "Well, jeez, thanks..." Zero halfheartedly rolled his eyes which received a hand on his hard, clothed erection making him hiss. It was Newton's turn to start to smirk, although that's no surprise, he was like a 'wild animal' in bed, according to Zero, always forgetting about what's going on around him the moment he'd initiated in the lustful trance.

Newton pinned Zero down and thrust his hips forward, both of the clothed erections brushing against each other, making about of them hiss. While Zero took both of their pants off, Newton was licking up and down his lover's body, stopping every now and then to tease his nipples. After a couple of squirms and outcrys from Zero's lips, he finally gave into his desires and reached his hand down and started to pump his hand up and down. He kissed Zero once more before moving downward; he then started to give him a blow job.

He was able to fill all of Zero inside of Newton's mouth as he started to suck, letting his tongue dance against it's head and base. It wasn't very long until after that until he had heard the small outburst of his name, telling him Zero had precummed and was ready to be entered. He brought his hand infront of Zero's mouth, "Suck." "Why must you be so mean and demanding...?" Zero asked, but did as he was told. "It doesn't matter how I do it, because either way," he leaned forward, whispering in Zero's ear, "you love it," his warm breath sent chills down Zero's body as Newton bit down, quite hard, enough to make a good bruise, which he then made up for by licking it softly. The mixture of pain and pleasure made the room dizzy.


End file.
